User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) Userpages I do try to remember-- sorry about that. I obviously don't have to infinitely block people often and even so I forget that the user/talk pages are automatically created. Man, I've got to improve my memory skills >.< -'Minish Link' 17:01, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Rules I have been gone for a long time. Have any rule changes happened while I was away. You probably don't even remember me, but I don't want to go around making stupid mistakes.Phantom' 'Zelda' '?!' ' :You're right, I don't. But nothing really comes to mind... --AuronKaizer ''' 03:06, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Picture question Can I post a resized picture of a picture already on the wiki? it is about 2000X2000 and it is resized to about 500X300. --Frederick ---- Oh sure delete my article about Xana's abriged series but not the one that adamwestlapdog! YOU SUCK! There are reason's why articles get deleted and you need to know that they will do it for a good reason, but you should never say mean things to an admin or their finger might slip on the block button, some words of advice. --Frederick spam problem For quite some time now there has been this guy making spam pages on one of the wiki's I moderate and every time I ban the IP, he just changes it, do you have any suggestions on how to stop it? --Frederick :Oh, we've had the same problem over here at various points. Seems like the only thing that works (an IP range block may be possible for Wikia to place, but that'll take AGES most likely) is just keep blocking them, ignore their messages as much as you can, and it should stop in time. In case that doesn't happen, you should probably contact Wikia and get their advice anyway. --AuronKaizer ' 23:47, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Image move Could you move Crossbow.png to Crossbow Artwork.png so I can upload an actual image of the crossbow? --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:12, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done. Jedimasterlink (talk) 05:32, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow Wow. You really know how to edit. Could you please help this wiki and this one? I kinda need help. Conker's Bad Fur Day (talk) 00:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I rarely edit other wikis, and when I do, the inclination to do so is fully my own. Bad Fur Day is a classic though. Papuchia Village Tomahawk Just to give you a little insight into the workings of my mind. I created the link to the Tomahawk with absolutely no intention of making it into a page within the near future (oh much longer then a week and a half). I do not have enough knowledge on the object, it's damage output, how it is obtained, how it is lost etc to make the page myself. I made a red link so it would go on the wanted pages list because it is just that a wanted page. I was hoping someone who knows enough about it would make the page. Which would be a lot more likely if it was on the wanted page. Now the page probably won't get made until I play the game myself as no one else will be thinking about it. Which is fine. I've done things like this in the past and no one has called me out on it, two examples that spring to mind are the Wand of Gamelon and the Shadow Battle pages. As a result I believed it to be acceptable as the method of page creation worked in the past. However it seems that is not the norm and as a result I will not do it again. No need to reply I just wanted you to know it wasn't a result of nonobservance or procrastination. Be it worse or not I had no intention of making the Tomahawk page at least this year. Sorry for the wall of text Oni Link 09:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :If you don't mind, please don't ever try and explain how your "mind" works, ever again. If you've not noticed earlier instances of this being done, I'm not saying you may have ignored them, but... --Auron'Kaizer ' 10:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ToC: Can IPs change the fights? Hi! You may know me as the IP who was complaining about how long it took for the fights in the ToC to be switched out. So, I had a question, after checking the page history and noticing you were the one who did the past few fights: is switching the fight out something only registered users can do? If it is, that's fine; I'll be more than happy to wait. But if IPs can do it, what is the code? I do know what the next fight should be because I check the suggestions page (out of curiosity; also, I have nothing better to do). So, I guess I should stop now. -- 03:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I like your userpage. Very nice! :Basically, anyone is allowed to do it. You can just do what we all do and take the coding for basically any other fight, remove the votes, change the names of the headers and add new images and colors and write the intro. Oh, and, the suggestions page will have to be archived, as will one of the fights currently on the page as we only feature three fights on there at any given time. As it is my "job", more or less, to serve as Quality Assurance for the ToC, your intro (changing, here meaning "slight rewrite") and chosen colors may be changed at my discretion, and I will also take it upon myself to fix any errors that may occur. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 12:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for that. I guess I'll look at the coding then. And, by the way, I might not even get around; just wanted to know. -- 22:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC)